projaked_2k14_universe_modefandomcom-20200214-history
NXT Championship
The NXT Championship is recognized as the main championship on NXT in the ProJaked Universe. History The NXT Championship was introduced on the 5th November, 2016. In which a Twenty Man Battle Royal was held, to determine the first champion. The Battle Royal was won by Rick Rude, who went on to hold the belt for only 15 days, before losing it to Chris Sabin, in a Fatal Four Way. Sabin's reign with the title would become synonymous with the formation of his new faction at the time: The D.C.C. The three men: Sabin, Bram & Christopher Daniels, made their impact felt, when the latter two saved Sabin from losing his title to The Undertaker. Sabin would have to defend the NXT Title once again, facing The Undertaker in a rematch, with the D.C.C banned from ringside. Sabin would defeat The Undertaker, stating The D.C.C's control over NXT. Sabin's next title defence came over "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, defeating him, despite no D.C.C being present at ringside. Sabin's reign as NXT Champion would come to an end at the very first NXT Takeover, to The Rainmaker: Kazuchika Okada. It was under Okada where NXT began its transition from a brand for struggling talents, to the developmental brand we know it as today. Okada started his title reign with a defence over The Undertaker, but found himself on the receiving assault from Sabin, stating his desire for a rematch. The two would meet in a rematch at NXT Takeover: London, which saw another Okada title defence, removing Sabin from the hopes of his D.C.C ruling over NXT once more. Okada had little time to celebrate his time on top of NXT though, as a debuting Hiroshi Tanahashi seemed destined to be the next challenger for Okada's title. With a Tanahashi victory over Okada, the match was set between the two, but no one would achieve victory over the other, thanks to interference from Coren. With this being the case, it was assumed that Tanahashi vs Okada would get their rematch at the next NXT Takeover. However, conflict within The D.C.C, between Chris Sabin & Coren, the decision was made to let them two fight, with the winner being added to the Okada vs Tanahashi match. At NXT Takeover: Brooklyn, Okada successfully defended the title over Tanahashi and Coren, achieving a pinfall over Tanahashi as revenge for his prior defeat. Okada's next defence came at the 200th Episode of 2K17's Universe, where he achieved victory over Tyler Bate. But, he had not finished his issues with a certain challenger from Brooklyn, that being Coren. The two would face on the final episode of 2K17's Universe, with Okada just getting past Coren to win. It was obvious that the rivalry between the two hadn't finished, something that still remains true to this day. Their third title match came at NXT Takeover: Toronto, and in a match held under Extreme Rules; Coren finally ended the reign of Okada, becoming the new NXT Champion. Coren seemed set on attempting to remove any instance of there being a Kazuchika Okada in NXT, but The Rainmaker wouldn't cave in to the new champion's demands. Okada returned on the final NXT of 2017, demanding his rematch with Coren, which was granted, taking place in Tables, Ladders & Chairs, at NXT Takeover: San Antonio. Coren once again defeated Okada, believing The Rainmaker was finished after his victory, this of course, not being true. Coren's next challenger came in the way of an old rival of Okada, but now a new rival for Coren: Hiroshi Tanahashi. Tanahashi wanted revenge for Okada and for NXT, believing he was the one to dethrone Coren. The two met in a heated clash at NXT Takeover: Orlando, in which Coren, much like Okada before him, barely managed to leave with the NXT Title. This brought about a rematch between the two, with many believing this would be Tanahashi's time. This wasn't the case, as Coren convincingly defeated Tanahashi, defending the title for the third time. Coren's next venture as champion took him to NXT Takeover: Chicago, where another brutal match, but convincing victory came his way, this time over Cesaro. Following this victory, the real worry over who could possibly dethrone Coren came into question, with concern that no one could. This produced one of the biggest shocks in NXT history, when Tyler Bate defied all the odd's put in front of him, to defeat Coren at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn II, to become the new NXT Champion. As NXT revelled in there being a new NXT Champion, Bate set to work in fixing what Coren had sought to destroy. Bate's first match as champion came against a man rising through the ranks, in the Velveteen Dream. Despite Dream's best efforts, Bate ended his undefeated streak, retaining the title on the final NXT of the 2K18 Series. His celebration was shortlived though, as Coren returned, brutally attacking Bate. The rematch was set between the two forces, meeting at NXT Takeover: Respect, with more than just the NXT Title on the line. If Coren was to win, he claimed full control over NXT, but would have to leave the brand, if defeated. Only the Hell in A Cell could settle such a deep rivalry, in which Bate achieved victory, removing Coren once and for all fron the NXT brand. Bate's next challenge came in the form of a man he had recently defeated: Velveteen Dream. With Dream having earned his shot at Bate, the two will prepare to meet at NXT Takeover: Philadelphia, with the NXT Title on the line once more. Reigns Combined Reigns As of , .